The Power of Love
by mitchan
Summary: It's about our two gorge angels; MitKo ^^. yaoi tho'.
1. Chapter one

Title: The Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk are totally Dr.T's and not mine *grunts* anyway, big thanks to him because he created such beautiful characters *sob* Anyway, I don't make any profits for this, so there's no point suing me.  
  
Author's note: Well... my first fic! This fic is just the first part. The second part will be up!  
  
Chapter One  
  
As the history teacher began to lecture the class, my version became blur and my mind seems to be completely blank. Who cares about the warriors and the samurais? After all, those historical people are dead and heck, their statues have been brought up along the streets as memories for them. Before I could drown into my sleep, I heard a faint whisper in my ear.  
  
*Hisashi, you better concentrate, it's important for your upcoming exams! And the teacher will notice if you take a nap*  
  
*Don't listen to him, it's better if you go to sleep isn't it? After all, the basketball training is right after school; you need a little rest*  
  
The Devil Mitsui butted in, pushing the Angel Mitsui away from my version. (or hallucination?)  
  
*Temee! You're so evil!*   
  
*What the heck, I am a devil!*  
  
"Mitsui!"  
  
An angry voice called and made me snap from the whispers.  
  
"Mitsui! Mitsui Hisashi! Were you listening to me??!" The history teacher snarled angrily at me. I looked at him with my lazy eyes. "Nani?" I made an obvious boredom yawn.  
  
The teacher made a loud, mad grunt and turned back to the black board, smashing the poor chalk he's holding into pieces. I yawned for the second time and dropped my head onto the desk, ready to drown into the Wonderful La- la Land.  
  
Sometimes you just can't listen to those helpful angels. After all, sleeping is good when you're feeling really sleepy. (and bored)  
  
*Hah! I win!*  
  
**  
  
After the hateful class periods, the school is finally over. I made my way towards the gym to begin the normal training practices together with the other basketball members. I'm practically dragging my feet off; looks like the little nap in the history class didn't work. As I walked, I yawned. Without me noticing, I accidentally bumped into somebody. I snapped. "Oi! Watch where you're going, buddy!"  
  
If I could make a wish right now, I wished I hadn't shouted at the person I bumped into. "Mitsui? Aah, gomen! I didn't see you! I'm so sorry," Kogure said and continuously bowed to me. "Kogure- san! No, no- I should be apologising! Sorry I shouted at you, I didn't see it was you!" I said to my best pal and also a team mate, Kogure.  
  
Kogure chuckled and patted my back. "That's fine with me Mitchy. Are you on your way to the gym?" he asked as he pushed his round- shaped glasses back underneath his eyes. "Hai, as usual ne," I answered shortly and we walked to the blue- roof top gym together. "So, how are you? You looked pretty tired, is everything fine?" Kogure asked and I looked at his concerned face, nodding. "Yeah, it's just that our last period was History. You know how much I hated history, the teacher makes me feel all drowsy and sleepy," I answered, shrugging.  
  
"Typical you," he said and wrapped his arm around me.  
  
Then he smiled. But somehow I felt no longer sleepy. I feel more energetic and fresh now.  
  
Maybe it's because of Kogure's angelic smile. His smiles always make people feel happy and warm. I moved my eyes to his face, which is still smiling. I quickly turned away from him when I saw Sakuragi, the red- head monkey approaching us.  
  
Am I blushing?  
  
**  
  
Yay! Chapter one complete! This is my first ever fic, so I really hope it's fine. ^^ Mitsui is really a sweetheart isn't he? *sighs dreamily*  
  
Sakuragi: Nani?? I was only mentioned ONCE! I demand a re- write! I'm the Tensai and I should be the main character!  
  
Mitsui: Look at the bright side, at least Rukawa hadn't been mentioned at all.  
  
Sakuragi: *eyes shines with stars* Nyahahahahah! True, true! That baka kitsune wasn't in the first chapter! Nyahahahahahah!  
  
Rukawa: Do' ahou.  
  
Sakuragi: NANNI? TEMEE~ RUKAWA! You're not supposed to be here!  
  
Mitsui: *smirks* I take that back. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two  
  
"Freshmen and upper seniors, take your positions!" Akagi growled and clapped his enormous hands together. The ten of them scurried around to their exact positions. "Mitsui, ready to blow the whistle," Akagi demanded me. I sighed as I stuffed the blue- colour whistle in my mouth. I counted until three before I blew the whistle...1... 2...3...  
  
-tweet-  
  
Sakuragi, being tall, knocked the ball from Yasuda. "Pass the ball to Tensai! Pass! Hoi, Ishi! Pass!" one of the freshmen nervously passed the ball back to Sakuragi. He quickly ran towards the goalie hoop, followed by the others to defence and attack.  
  
I handed the whistle back to Akagi and sat next to Ayako on the bench. "Ryota! Go! Yay! No- don't look at me! Concentrate on the ball for god's sake!" she said, flapping her so- called- weapon, her paper fan. Unfortunately, her fan whammed right into my face. "Ayachan!!" "Aaah sorry Mitsui- sempai! It was an accident!" she apologised and made an innocent smile. "Why don't you put that thing away? You know it's dangerous," I said and eyed the flapping fan deadly. Ayako hid it behind her back. "Of course it's not dangerous! This fan is really useful, especially when there's inci-²  
  
"RUKAWA! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE THAT DUNK! BAKA! BAKA!" Sakuragi's voice filled the hall. Rukawa turned away, shrugging obviously at him. "Do' ahou," "NANI? How dare you insult the tensai! Take this!" Sakuragi's foot rammed into Rukawa's ass on purpose. Of course, the kitsune replied the same. "ITAI!"  
  
I rolled my eyes to the duo and turned back to Ayako. "What was it Ayachan? Ayako? Where did you-²  
  
-whop-  
  
-whop-  
  
With that, some kind of faint smokes came out from Sakuragi and Rukawa's heads after being hit by Ayako's fan. Ayako walked coolly back and sat next to me. "As I was saying- this fan is really useful, especially when there's incident like that. Of course, I only gave those on juniors, so you don't have to worry," she said with a chuckle. I scowled at her, pointing at my red- coloured nose. She blushed, chuckling away. "Ayachan, its time out already, and Akagi wants you in the court for a while," Kogure appeared next to me. "Nani? Time out already? Hai! I'll see you in a jiffy Mitsui- sempai!" with that, Ayako left. Kogure sat next to me in the empty space, panting breathlessly. That's when I sensed some kind of introvert in me.  
  
Why do I suddenly feel so nervous?  
  
Why am I acting so weird today?  
  
Why me?  
  
Why Kogure-san?  
  
"Sakuragi and Rukawa are really into the game, don't you think Mitchy?" Kogure's voice broke inside my mind. "Nani? Ah, hai, hai! I do think lions can be tamed these days,"  
  
Kogure looked at me, puzzled. "You're being funny today Mitsui. I'm talking about Sakuragi and Rukawa, not lions," Kogure said and laughed. "Oh. Right,"  
  
Kogure cleared his throat. That gave me his attention. "I heard your parents went to Kyoto. Are they back yet?" he asked while wiping his sweat with a towel. "Uh, not yet. They told me they're staying there for another two months or so," I said, sighing.  
  
Both my parents are into social business. Which I think it sucks because they can never stay home and spend more time with me. Hmph.  
  
"Are you planning anything tonight?" his voice broke into my mind again.  
  
"Nani? Oh! No, I don't think so," I answered, looking down at my dirty shoes.  
  
"Well, since both of us are like bachelors now, you wanna go and have dinner at Danny's with me tonight?" he asked, simple.  
  
Before I could open my mouth to answer, the Angel Mitsui came into my view (or hallucination?)  
  
*Of course you can't Hisashi, you've got plenty of History homework to be done! Read and review on page 47 until 53*  
  
*Heck! I didn't know you remembered today's homework! Don't listen to the angel, Hisashi! Go and say yes to Kogure! Say yes... say yes... say yes....*  
  
"Ah! Time out is over already! Uh, Mitsui, talk to you later. About the dinner at Danny's... well, it's okay," Kogure said as he rose up. He then jogged towards the court.  
  
"Kogure, wait!" I called. He stopped his tracks and spun around.  
  
"Hai,"  
  
"Nani? Yes for what?"  
  
"Yes that I'll join you to dine at Danny's! My treat,"  
  
Kogure smiled and ran his finger through his hair. "Alright then! It's a deal!" he said and joined the others.  
  
I sighed, smiling to myself. Well maybe this `weirdness' in me is not bad after all...  
  
Is it?  
  
*Anyway, hah! I win- again!*  
  
**  
  
Chapter two complete.  
  
Sakuragi: Nani? That's all?? Mitchy didn't even touch the ball and he gets all the credits!  
  
Mitsui: Don't you know? I'm the writer's favourite! I'm everybody's favourite!  
  
Sakuragi: NANI? Temee~ Hissy!  
  
Rukawa: I pity this kind of people.  
  
Sakuragi: NANI? Temee~ kitsune!  
  
Mitsui: Admit it, you're just jealous. Humph. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three  
  
Danny's is packed as usual. It's the only restaurant around that teenagers like to go. I looked around. There are sure loads of couples tonight... I scowled.  
  
"Why aren't you eating? I'm almost finished," Kogure nudged my hand as he gestured over my un-touched fish fillet.  
  
"I'm not really hungry," I said and leaned against the seat. "Then what's the point joining me into dining?" Kogure asked, frowning. Of course, he hated wasting. I hesitated to find the right words. "Well, it's not cool to let you come here alone," I said and continued, "and I need some of your advises,"  
  
"Advises? What kind of advises? If it's about basketball, you are way greater than I am,"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Kogure- san, what does it feels to love somebody?"  
  
Kogure instantly stop chuckling and looked directly at my face. He cleared his throat and looked inside his drink. "From what I heard and read, loving somebody is when you can't stop thinking about that person and all... it's kinda serious if you ask me," he said and starting to toy the straw around. He sighed.  
  
Love.  
  
My heart skipped a beat when I heard Kogure's short explanation. Love. Is it possible that I'm in love?  
  
"Who's that lucky girl huh?" Kogure asked, his face looked curious and there was some kind of excitement in his voice.  
  
I gulped. The word `girl' doesn't seem to be right. "There's no girl, Kogure-san," I said and felt my cheeks are getting hotter. It's burning my whole face.  
  
Kogure looked a bit shocked by this. But he secretly hid that behind his concerned face. "I never told anyone this, but--² I gulped. "I think I'm gay,"  
  
Kogure looked beyond shock when he heard me. I didn't dare to look at him in the face. "You are? You mean, you have feelings for guys?" Kogure kept his voice low as he asked me. I nodded. "Mitsui-san...I think that's... normal," he said. I titled my head and looked at him, scowling. "Of course it's not normal Kogure! I mean- I have love feelings for the same gender! What were you thinking?" I said harshly and buried my face into my hands.  
  
This is stupid! You know this kind of love is forbidden.  
  
I can never love you, Kogure.  
  
"I never tell this to anyone too, but I'm gay as well," I heard Kogure confess.  
  
I dropped my hands and looked at him. I felt braver to face him after hearing that. "Nani? Really? Seriously?" I asked. Kogure grinned.  
  
"Yeah. Surprised?" he teased and made me smiled. "Kinda. I mean, I thought you're the pure- kind and all,"  
  
Kogure laughed and blushed.  
  
"When it comes to love Mitsui, it's always pure. Love is great, haven't you noticed it?"  
  
"I've just noticed it, Kogure-san,"  
  
"Kimi"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Call me Kimi from now on,"  
  
He smiled and brought warmth into my body.  
  
"In that case, call me Hisashi, Kimi."  
  
"Hai, Hisashi."  
  
I blushed furiously.  
  
There were no further explanations from this very moment. Both of us just stared into each other's eyes because the answers were already there.  
  
Of course, Kimi did made me noticed that love is always there. Love is a form of power.  
  
*Sigh. You know, Devil Mitsui- I couldn't argue with you on this. He looks happy now with Kimi-san. Sigh*  
  
*Sigh. I'm afraid so Angel Mitsui. Oh! Oh, Kimi-san is inviting him to his apartment now! Kimi-san lives alone isn't he? This should be really fun! Teeheehee!*  
  
*NANI? But what about the homework? The teacher will have a fit if he neglects em! And the due is on tomorrow!*   
  
*Groan. Do me a favour will you?*  
  
*What?*  
  
*Just shut up*  
  
OWARI-  
  
**  
  
Sakuragi: NANI??? The end? Just like that?? It's all about that Hissy and megane! What about the tensai??  
  
Well, yeah. But remember this is just the first part. The second part will be up and it's gonna be more... `dramatic'. I'm pretty sure you will be in the second part, Hanamichi--  
  
Sakuragi: Really? Nyahahahahahah! The Tensai always rules! And Rukawa will just be the minor part! Nyahahahahahah! Ore wa Tensaaaai!  
  
--and Rukawa plays a big part as well... anyway, yes, there's gonna be more Mitsui and Kogure in the second part! Bless them *sighs* 


End file.
